Helichrysum xambiguum. 
xe2x80x98Prosilxe2x80x99.
This application is related to another application entitled Helichrysum Plant Named xe2x80x98Prospixe2x80x99, Ser. No. 09/654,532, filed Sep. 1, 2000.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helichrysum xambiguum named xe2x80x98Prosilxe2x80x99. The new plant was bred and selected in 1995 by the inventor in Sawston, Cambridge, Great Britain from seed that originated from unintroduced Helichrysum hybrids. Seedlings were grown out during the spring of 1995 and were selected for vegetative propagation based on a more compact plant habit and finer, denser, more vivid-colored foliage than other known cultivars of this type. The inventors breeding program is designed to enhance the foliage color of Helichrysum from the normal gray or dull green to brighter silver and pearl colors.
xe2x80x98Prosilxe2x80x99 is distinguished by a compact plant habit and dense, fine foliage of a vivid silver/pearl color. These combined characteristics distinguish xe2x80x98Prosilxe2x80x99 from all others that exist. In comparison, the only similar plant is Helichrysum xe2x80x98Prospixe2x80x99, which exhibits a more open in habit and has green and silver foliage rather than silver/pearl foliage. Standard non-patented varieties of Helichrysum angustifolium have untidy foliage, dull and greener foliage, broader foliage and regular, significant flowering. Compared to these xe2x80x98Prosilxe2x80x99 has tidy foliage, finer and brighter foliage of a silver/pearl color and insignificant yellow flowers. Although xe2x80x98Prosilxe2x80x99 has reportedly flowered rarely in the UK, the plant has flowered profusely in California during the second year in a 7-gallon container. However, the foliage and habit remain its distinguishing features, as the folowers are insignificant when compared to traditional existing varieties, and subsequent flowering has not been observed. Helichrysum angustifolium cultivar xe2x80x98Dartingtonxe2x80x99 (not patented) is more compact but has darker foliage that is not fine-leaved.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated in 1996 by the inventor in Rivenhall, Essex, Great Britain. Since that time, the new variety has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by means of cuttings and has been found to remain firmly fixed in subsequent generations as herein disclosed.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar. These attributes in combination distinguish the new invention from other varieties. Although xe2x80x98Prosilxe2x80x99 is similar in form and habit to xe2x80x98Prospixe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Prosilxe2x80x99 exhibits a denser form with silver/pearl foliage. Compared to standard non-patented varieties such as Helichrysum angustifolium, the new individual xe2x80x98Prosilxe2x80x99 is more compact, tidier with finer foliage of a silver/pearl color, and insignificant flowers that may only rarely flower.